


It’s a Cliché

by cafe80s



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Cliche, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafe80s/pseuds/cafe80s
Summary: A high-school AU in which Phineas is the popular bad boy, and Isabella is a quiet cheerleader. They’ve got it bad for each other, but they hardly know each other. Of course, everybody else ships it.





	1. Chapter 1

A classic, slow guitar solo should have been the music that played when Phineas Flynn and his gang walked through the hallway. It would have suited so well, with the main man sporting a black leather jacket, black jeans and reflective sunglasses.

He slicked his hair back as he walked, a constant reminder that he had changed from his childhood ways, and didn’t have spiky, bright red hair anymore. Of course, it was still red, but a dark maroon that almost looked like velvet.

The boy kept a smirk on his face, slyly side-eyeing girls from his grade as he walked past, sending them flat against their lockers in lust.

The gang seemed to walk in slow motion, all feeding off the coolness of their leader. Ferb, Phineas’s brother, was considered the second coolest. His bright green hair had stayed the same, as a reminder that it was natural, and he wasn’t ever going to change it. He too wore plenty of leather, and slicked his hair back in the 50’s style.

Buford and Baljeet strolled alongside the two brothers; both in similar leathery outfits and grease-slicked hair. The Indian boy had changed plenty, now not being so interested in school, mostly due to Buford’s influence of rebellion and rock music.

Girls swooned at all the boys in the gang as they cruised through the hallway, but of course it was mostly at Phineas. He just had a way of seducing girls with only a look. 

Phineas wasn’t terribly interested in them, however. He was saving himself for a beautiful, quiet girl, called Isabella. Oh boy, he had it bad for her. But absolutely nobody knew about his gigantic crush on her, and not even his brother Ferb. His cool demeanour whenever they came into contact covered it completely.

He thought about her a lot, and the fact she was a cheerleader who was constantly at his football games was perfect. It was a cliché, but Phineas really liked her. 

He just didn’t know what to do. Keeping his cool, fuckboy demeanour while having a massive schoolboy crush on a girl who constantly wore pink? It almost seemed impossible.

______________

The four boys sat down at their table in the cafeteria. It was ‘their’ table, because others were terrified of sitting there just in case they got beaten to a pulp by Buford.

Phineas slowly ate his potato chips and stared distractedly at the tray in front of him. 

He hated to admit it, but he’d go into a daydream, and he called it _Isabella-land_. He daydreamed about the two of them hanging out together; Phineas with his sunglasses off for once, and they’d look dreamily into each other’s eyes. Or they’d be at the beach; splashing each other with sea water, holding hands while watching the sun set.

But it was only a dream land, and he was just waiting for it to become a reality.

“So, uh, Ferb, you got a new girl yet?” Buford’s raspy voice broke Phineas’s thoughts.

Ferb looked at him distastefully. “I only broke up with Gretchen last week. How could I already have somebody new?”

Buford shrugged. “Go to a club. Find a girl and just take her outside, y’know?”

Ferb narrowed his eyebrows. “I’m not going to do that. I may be branded a bad boy but I’ve got morals, okay?”

“Pfft,” Buford mumbled. He rested his chin on his hand, and brought his phone from his pocket.

Phineas was still staring at the tray through the conversation, and continued to until Ferb grabbed his attention. 

“What about you, bro? Surely you want a babe of your own?”

“Eh,” Phineas mumbled, but Ferb seemed even more concerned.

“Well, you’re the most popular boy in school. How is it you’re constantly single? You’ve got girls hanging from your ankles, dude.”

“And,” Baljeet interjected, “every time we try to set you up, you just say no.”

Buford looked up from his phone, now interested in the conversation. “Yeah, what’s up with that?”

Phineas looked at the three of them. “You know why I can’t go out with a girl.”

“Why?” Baljeet asked.

“Are you gay?” Buford asked a bit too loudly. “I mean, it’s perfectly fine if you are, it’s just that you coulda told us before we tried to set you up with girls all those times. But I hear Irving is really into ya.” 

“Uh, it’s not that. It’s because… I gotta keep up this facade, y’know? Fuckboy by day and night, right?” Phineas explained.

”Yeah, well, maybe it’s time you actually got a girlfriend. We’re going to college in like, a year and a half! You gotta get some practice action in before you start the real stuff, dude.” Buford responded.

”Oh, dude…” Phineas replied in slight disgust. “Well, I guess I could start looking.”

”But Phineas,” Baljeet spoke up, “you don’t have to look. You could get any girl at this school. All you have to do is look and their knees go weak. If you asked anybody out I bet the answer would be an absolute yes.”

Phineas looked over to the cheerleading table briefly and sighed. “I guess.”

_________________

Ferb looked at his brother in a concerned matter as he took off his infamous leather jacket. Phineas didn’t say as much these days, and it was almost as if he was distracted.

“I know a girl that I think you’d like to go out with,” the green-haired boy said with a smirk.

Phineas looked over at his brother. ”Oh yeah? Who?”

”Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.”

”Huh?” Phineas tried his best to hide it.

”Y’know, she’s a cheerleader? Top grades? Black hair, kinda short? Tell me you’ve seen her before.”

”God, I don’t know, Ferb,” Phineas replied sharply. “Point her out to me tomorrow and maybe I’ll consider it.”

”Alright, no need to get angry. I know it’s typical, a popular boy who plays football and a cheerleading girl with high grades, but…”

”It’s cute, I guess.”

”Exactly,” Ferb said, and smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Phineasland was a secret place for Isabella. Not even her cheerleading, ex-Fireside girls knew about it. Though she would have said something if he wasn’t that ‘type’.

She hated the fact she liked him. He was popular, and a bad boy who wore leather and shades daily. All the other girls swooned, and Isabella tried her absolute best to suppress her feelings. She didn’t want to be like everybody else.

But he was irresistible. And Phineasland was the only way she could indulge in these feelings.

She would imagine the two of them going to see a film, and he would put his arm around her, trying not to make it obvious, then they would giggle. Or she would imagine him winning one of his football games and dedicating the win to her. _”It was all for you, Isabella. All for you…”_

But what surprised Isabella the most is that nobody suspected a thing. Not even after the fact she claimed that she didn’t like him. And that would have been the biggest sign.

Isabella assumed her friends didn’t care. Maybe they just didn’t want to know about her love life.

It seemed that it was Isabella’s that wasn’t important. They spent a couple of days comforting Gretchen after her boyfriend Ferb broke up with her.

”He wasn’t worth it,” she had cried. “He used me!”

Isabella had done her best to comfort her friend, but she didn’t really feel that sorry for her. Ferb was part of Phineas’s gang, and the only reason they ever dated girls was because the girls wanted to be with the popular boys.

Except for Phineas. Even though he was the main man, he was somehow always single, and Isabella couldn’t help but wonder if he was saving himself for someone in particular. And there was a little voice deep down inside her that convinced her it would be her.

She always shrugged it off. He hadn’t even looked at her before. Not even with one of his flirty side-eyes like he did with everyone else.

_Maybe I’m just not around him enough. Maybe I need to cheer him on more at football games. Ugh! I can’t! Then the girls might think I like him!_

_I guess I’m just waiting for a miracle._

_________________

”I’m just saying, as her best friend, he’s a good fit for her! Yes, I know it’s a cliché. But just… could we try it?”

”Adyson, I don’t want to set Isabella up with Phineas. He and his gang are just a bunch of fuckboys waiting for new bait.”

”Gretchen, you’re only saying that because of how Ferb hurt you! Phineas has never had a girlfriend. How do you know he’s a fuckboy?”

”Uh, have you seen the way he looks at girls in the hall?” Holly interjected. “He pretty much eye-fucks them from three feet away.”

Isabella walked up to the ex-Fireside girls group table, and sat down.

She smiled at them all. “Hey guys, what’s up?”

Gretchen smiled painfully. “Nothin’ much.”

Isabella paused. “I get the feeling I walked into a pretty important conversation.”

”Oh, it was,” Adyson said. “About cheerleading. The last football game is on soon, so we should probably start adding some stuff to our routine. Y’know, more cheer for the boys!”

”Yeah, sounds good! Practice on Thursday then?”

Adyson smiled. “Sure!”

________________

After walking home, Isabella went straight into her room, dumping her backpack on the floor. She let out a sigh as she fell backward onto her bed.

She closed her eyes, and drifted into Phineasland.

_He came strolling through her bedroom door. He had such a unique walk; the way he subtly swung his hips and kicked his feet out in front. “Hey, uh, I really like your cheerleading,” he said in a deep, sexy voice._

_Isabella smiled at him, and lowered her chin. He gave her a smirk, and sat down beside her. He gently took her hand, and they locked eyes for a moment before smashing their mouths together in a passionate kiss._

Oh, this one was good. She’d definitely revisit this one.

She snapped back to reality when her mother knocked on her door. “Isa?”

”Yeah, Mom?”

The handle turned, and Vivian poked her head through. “I’m heading down to the grocery store. Do you need anything?”

Isabella pondered for a second before shaking her head. Her mother smiled and left the room.

The raven-haired girl looked out the window across the street. The yellow house sat blankly in front of her, and she had to imagine the people that lived there. She didn’t know who they were, but she guessed they were pretty plain people. They had ordinary desk jobs, and ate ordinary food, and had ordinary recreation time.

At least, she imagined it until she saw a green-haired boy with a leather jacket walk out the front door.

Isabella’s heart skipped a beat. _Wait, they live across from me? No, no, no, I’m probably just being hopeful. Maybe it’s his friend’s house, and he was just visiting._ She kept looking, just in case, and watched Ferb as he strode down the sidewalk.

She wanted to ask somebody the truth, but she didn’t know who. How was she going to ask without sounding creepy or desperate?

But an even bigger conundrum was how she didn’t even realise they lived there after all this time. Perhaps it was timing. Maybe she’d never seen them as she looked out the window before. Or they just didn’t leave the house that much.

_Is this good or bad? I really can’t tell._


	3. Chapter 3

Phineas woke up the next morning with blurred eyes, and a chattering from the platypus sleeping on his legs.

“Good morning, Perry,” he said quietly.

Another chatter.

Phineas was one of those guys that secretly had feelings. So of course, he’d never get caught petting his platypus, or hugging anyone. He quickly looked over at Ferb, who was still asleep, and then took the platypus into his arms.

Perry’s coat felt odd against Phineas’s bare chest, but he continued to cuddle with the platypus until Ferb’s alarm went off. 

_Maybe I should just move into Candace’s room. Then I won’t have to hide this part of me. Besides, she’d only get mad when she comes home between semesters._

He placed the platypus onto the floor, and checked his phone. Nothing interesting had happened overnight, so he put it back down on his nightstand and threw his silky black dressing gown over his almost-naked body. Teal coloured underpants were the only thing on him previously.

Perry followed him downstairs to the kitchen, where Linda and Lawrence already were. 

“Ah, bub bub! Tie that thing up before you get in here, Phineas,” Linda exclaimed. 

“Oh, sorry,” said Phineas sheepishly, and he proceeded to tie up his dressing gown before entering the kitchen.

“I know you like to flaunt it, but don’t overdo it, okay?”

Perry lead the way to the spot he ate while Phineas stood at the bench, scooping a can of platypus food into a clean bowl.

“Here you go, old boy,” Phineas said quietly, and stroked his back a few times. 

He looked at his parents. “Sorry, Mom.”

“It’s okay, Phineas. Come and have some breakfast with us, hm?”

“Uh… sure.”

Ferb came downstairs as Phineas prepared some toast. Ferb locked eyes with his brother and smirked, reminding him of the fact he was going to point out Isabella to him today.

Phineas’s heart started pounding. _Is he gonna make me talk to her, or just say ‘that’s her’ from across the cafeteria?_ He stared at the toaster.

_Maybe there’s a way I can avoid her. Just in case something happens. Oh, god, I’m really overthinking this one._

”Are you gonna eat that toast or just stare at it for the rest of the morning?”

”Huh?” Phineas looked up at his brother.

”Your toast popped ages ago. Are you just gonna keep staring at it?”

“Pfft. Yeah,” Phineas said as he took the toast and bit into it without any toppings.

__________________

_Phin is pretty distracted this morning. Must be nervous to be meeting Isa, hm?_

Ferb texted Buford and Baljeet and immediately shoved his phone into his jacket pocket.

Phineas pushed his sunglasses up on his nose, and slicked his hair back before the two of them left the house. He briefly looked into the window at the front of the house across the street, and saw a quick flash of pink and black.

_Isabella?_

He shook it off. He hoped that it was just his mind playing tricks on him. _Maybe I’m just being hopeful._

He cleared his throat and turned to face his brother. “Ready to go, bro?”

Ferb nodded quickly, and they climbed into Ferb’s old Cadillac. They picked up Buford and Baljeet on the way to school, and drove into the carpark with Phineas’s choice of Love Händel playing loudly.

The boys simultaneously got out of the car and walked through the hall to their lockers. Phineas saw Isabella at her own locker, and their eyes met for a second. Phineas smiled quickly and looked back into his locker.

_I’ve got it bad. She’s so beautiful._

He shut his locker, admittedly with more force than he had intended, and turned to face the boys. “Math class, huh?”

“Uh, yup. Just like every Thursday morning,” said Buford.

Phineas swung his bag over his shoulder and started in the direction of their math class.

Buford looked at Ferb. “I see what ya mean. Somethin’s definitely happened to him.”


	4. Chapter 4

After seeing Ferb at the house across the street from her the day before, Isabella had an odd desire to wait until she saw Phineas there. 

As she was packing her backpack for the day ahead, she looked out the window occasionally. She saw Ferb again, but Phineas followed him out of the house too. His arm fell from slicking his hair back.

She saw him look in her direction, and she fled her room out of fear and surprise.

She desperately hoped that he didn’t see her.

Poking her head just above the windowsill, she watched the brothers leave the house in their cool, old car. Phineas blasted Love Händel from the stereo that Ferb had souped up.

Isabella gathered the rest of her things for school, and walked to the bus stop.

___________________

Somehow, after waiting for the bus and sitting in a bit of traffic, she had arrived at the same time as Phineas’s gang.

Their lockers weren’t actually that far away from each other, but they hadn’t even talked to each other. Not even a glance at each other had happened, either.

Until that morning.

Isabella walked up to her locker and saw the boys cruising up to their lockers too. She looked back at her books, but glanced through her side vision.

_Wait, did he look at me?_

She looked at him just to see, and saw him looking back at her. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. She saw the corner of his mouth point up, and he looked over his sunglasses slightly. Their eyes met, and she smiled back.

It seemed like such a surreal moment. Her denial-of-a-crush, the most popular kid in school… looking directly at her, and smiling. And that was when Isabella realised she really did like him.

_I’m still not telling the girls, though. They’ll find out soon enough._

She saw a little bit of a blush creep up onto Phineas’s cheeks before he quickly turned back to face his locker and keep shoving books around.

_Does he blush for all the girls he looks at?_

________________

Isabella made it to homeroom last, and the cheerleading girls eyeballed her when she walked in. She felt a sudden wave of guilt, even though she knew she hadn’t done anything wrong.

She sat down at her desk and turned to face the girls. “What’s happening?”

”Oh, not much.” Gretchen piped up.

Isabella narrowed her eyebrows. “You sure? You guys all looked pretty concerned at me when I walked in.”

”You were last in,” said Adyson. “Not late, of course, but it was odd.”

“Okay…” Isabella said.

She zoned out while their teacher read out school notices. She instead focused on how Phineas had looked at her. It was something in between one of his sexy smirks and a genuine smile.

_What did it mean? I’ve never seen him do anything except for a smirk or a straight face._

The little voice deep down told her that it was because he genuinely liked her. But he had never seen her, or talked to her. God, boys were so confusing.

The bell rang for first period, breaking through Isabella’s thoughts. She picked up her backpack and silently walked to her class.

________________

As soon as the last bell rang, Adyson took the cheerleading girls and lead them to the gym.

”Okay, girls! I know, the big game isn’t for like… three weeks, but we do need to get something going before then. I say a big finale for this game season, yeah?”

The cheerleaders whooped and clapped in agreement.

”Alright then!” Adyson continued with a big grin on her face. “Let’s get this started!”

A few hours of practice later, the girls had been worn out. They’d created a new routine that they’d added onto their old one, and it was permanently burned into their muscle memory.

Isabella took her heavy backpack to her locker to remove any possibility of back pain, then walked back home.

She enjoyed walking home after everyone else had left. It was so serene, peaceful, and quiet. It gave her awhile to just be alone and think for a while. And of course, the thoughts usually ended up being about Phineas.

She couldn’t stop herself from thinking about what had happened before school. _He looked at me for once. Ugh, I know I’m thinking about this too much, but he made me feel so unique. He’d probably never do that to anyone else. It was just… that smile._


	5. Chapter 5

_I’ve gotta do something about Isabella._

These six words stuck at the front of Phineas’s mind all day. He wanted so badly to just talk to her like normal, but neither of them were normal. He had two personalities, and she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. 

_I wonder, do I need to start showing some of my softer side? Should I just go for it, and ask her out? God, she’s so perfect. I don’t want to fuck it up for either of us._

The four boys climbed into Ferb’s old Cadillac after school, and just drove. 

“Where are we heading, boys?”

“No idea,” Ferb answered.

“How ‘bout the mall? We could just hang out there,” Buford suggested.

“Nah, everyone goes there,” said Ferb. “Why don’t we actually go and do something like… God, I dunno. What are we in the mood for?”

“Hate to break our branding, but I kinda need to go home and finish some schoolwork,” Phineas lied.

“Oh… well, alright. Guess we aren’t doing anything today.” Ferb said disappointedly.

“I hear the cheerleadin’ girls are practicin’. We could go and check ‘em out for a while.”

“Buford, we can’t just barge in and watch a cheerleading practice,” Phineas said. “Surely we can just head home?”

Ferb sighed. “Yeah, alright.”

________________

Phineas went straight upstairs as soon as the two of them got home. _Now really is the time I wish I had my own room._

His head shot up. _That’s it! I know what I have to do._

The redhead started to take things from his room and move them into Candace’s empty one. Luckily a couple of years before, she had decided to paint it beige as a sign she had grown up. The bedroom now was quite plain, but Phineas knew he could make it his own.

Ferb looked at him concernedly. “What are you doing? I thought you had tons of homework.”

Phineas didn’t even glance at his brother. “Well, I’m doing this first.”

Roughly 15 minutes later, Phineas had taken all of his belongings into his ‘new’ bedroom.

He didn’t bother with making everything neat, he just wanted to be away from his family. He did take the time to make his bed, which he sat cross-legged on, peering out the window into the neighbourhood.

_God, I just want to talk to Isabella. I don’t want to be so far away from her. I mean, doesn’t she just live across the street? No, no, I imagined that._

Phineas took his English book and decided to sit on the front lawn. _Maybe I’ll see her. Who knows?_

__________________

Phineas kept his sunglasses on as he sat in the sunshine, but took off his leather jacket and jeans, and put on some shorts. The warm weather had started to arrive, and it was starting to get uncomfortable wearing all that to school everyday.

He kept his head buried in his book but looked up when he saw Isabella walking down the street. He looked down, pretending he hadn’t seen her.

_She does live here! And I didn’t just imagine it!_ He peered over his sunglasses. _It’s so tempting._

She was almost at her house. She looked across the street at him and smiled.

His heart raced. He looked up and smiled, and he unconsciously waved at her.

Isabella stopped, looked at her front door and back at him. She crossed the street, and sat near him on the front lawn.

”Hey,” she said, her voice almost sounding shaky.

”Oh, uh… hey.”

_How do I talk to her?_

”I, uh, didn’t realise you lived here,” she said, picking at the grass.

”Yeah,” he answered. “Do you live across the street?”

She nodded.

”How did we not know?” Phineas asked.

Isabella chuckled lightly. “I dunno. Bad timing?”

Phineas murmered in agreement.

There was a short moment of quiet before Isabella spoke again.

”I never expected you to live in a house like this.”

He sharply turned his head towards her. “What do you mean?”

Isabella began picking at the lawn again. “Well, I mean… you’re a popular guy who dresses like he’s in a rock band. You live in such a normal house. Is your room somehow really dark and full of guitars and amplifiers?”

He couldn’t hold his laugh in. “Funny you should ask, I just moved into my sister’s room. She’s gone to college, so it’s empty. I’ll probably decorate with a different style.”

”Neat,” Isabella replied, and checked her watch. “Oh, God, it’s getting late. I’d better go home.” She stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

”Oh,” Phineas tried not to sound disappointed. “Uh… see you around?”

Isabella smiled sweetly. “Yeah.”

He watched her cross the street, and she did a small wave as she disappeared into her house.

_She’s so nice. Hopefully this is the start of something._

__________________

Isabella closed the front door behind her, and went straight to her bedroom. She threw her backpack onto her bed and changed out of her cheer practice outfit.

_I actually talked to him. I made the choice of going across the road to say something._

She took her water bottle out of her bag and skulled the last of it. Then she made her way to the kitchen where she opened the fridge. There wasn’t much there, so she took an apple from the fruit bowl instead. She saw a note on the bench.

**_Isa, I’m working late at the restaurant tonight. I won’t be home til about 10, so you’ll have to sort your own dinner out. There’s some leftovers from last night if you like._ _xx Mama_ **

Isabella sighed as she put the note into the bin. “Great, another night by myself.” She looked across the street at Phineas’s house and saw him still sitting on his lawn. She considered going back to talk to him, but their conversation had been short and, admittedly, awkward.

 _Eh, maybe I’ll see him around tomorrow._


	6. Chapter 6

“Phin, why are you leaving so early?”

The teen in question looked back at his brother as he opened the door. 

“I’m walking today.”

Ferb scoffed. “Alright. See you at school then.”

Phineas shook his head as he shut the door. He hitched his shoulder bag higher up and pushed his sunglasses up on his nose.

_There will be a day when I stop wearing these._

He lingered for a moment before he saw Isabella leave her house from across the street. He smiled and waved at her.

She noticed him, and waved back. He jogged across the empty road and caught up with her.

“What are you doing?”

“I… well, y’know, since now we know we’re neighbors, I thought it would be nice to walk to school together.” 

Isabella looked at her shoes for a second before looking back at him. “Uh… yeah, sure.” She grinned and looked back at the ground in nervousness.

A few moments of silence passed between them before Phineas decided to create conversation.

”So, uh… what classes do you take?”

”Mostly science, math, English… I also take P.E. to keep my exercise up for cheerleading.” She looked up at the redhead. “What about you?”

”Uh, history, math, English, physics and shop. I feel really drawn to that one, I dunno why. Maybe in an alternate universe I excel at creating giant inventions.”

Isabella giggled. “Maybe so.”

There were so many questions Phineas wanted to ask her, but they all seemed far too personal for their second conversation. So, he settled on asking about her cheerleading.

“What’s cheerleading really like? I mean, I kinda know, you being at my football games and stuff, but…” he looked over at her.

”Some people think we turn bitchy, but it’s not true. If anything, I’ve mellowed.” Phineas chuckled. “But my group is cool because of how long we’ve known each other. All seven of us used to be Fireside girls. Then we got too old, and when we got to high school we figured cheerleading was a good thing to do to keep us all together.”

”That’s sweet,” Phineas said. “My friends and I have pretty much been together since middle school. Obviously Ferb and I have known each other for longer, but we invited Bufe and Baljeet to hang with us one day, and they never left.”

Isabella smiled. “So, Ferb’s your…”

”Step-brother. My mom and dad split when I was a kid, which is the same for Ferb, and his dad married my mom. So, he’s not related by blood, but he definitely doesn’t feel out of place.”

”That makes way more sense. I always wondered how you were related but don’t look the same at all.”

“How about your family?”

”Oh, well, it’s just me and my mom at home. No siblings. My parents divorced just before middle school.”

”That’s a shame to hear. Do you get to see your father at all?”

Isabella shrugged. “Only on occasion. Usually just holidays.”

”I guess we’re sorta similar in the Dad-sense.” Phineas said.

”Yeah, yeah I guess we are.”

Phineas looked up. “Whoa, we’re almost at school already. Either we walk fast, or it was a short distance.”

”Eh, maybe a mix of both.”

It was odd. Phineas only felt nervous about Isabella when he thought about her. When they spoke, it was as if they’d known each other for years.

Even though they had only shared two conversations, they flowed nicely. Phineas felt like he could talk to her for hours, and they’d never get bored.

But sadly, they weren’t in any of each other’s classes, and Isabella was so involved with extra-curricular things, that they couldn’t talk all the time.

”My class is this way. See ya,” Isabella said as they walked into school. Phineas hadn’t expected such an abrupt ending to their walk together, but he smiled and waved her off nonetheless.

Phineas pushed his fingers through his hair as he cruised through the hallway. He pretended as if nothing had happened, and strode up to his locker. _I don’t even need anything from in here. I’m trying_ way _too hard, fuck._

He slung his black bag over his shoulder, and strolled to his class.

_I want to stay with her all the time._

__________________

“How was your walk this morning?”

”Huh?” Phineas looked up at his friends. “Oh, yeah, good.”

”Oh, you know what I’ve just remembered?” Ferb said. “I was going to introduce you to that girl, yesterday. But I didn’t do it.”

”Bro, it’s fine. You don’t have to--”

”Why not?”

”I… I don’t want a girlfriend right now.”

All three boys looked at him.

”Why not?” asked Buford. “You’re at ya peak! This is the best lookin’ ya ever gunna get! After that, it’s wrinkles and dull skin.”

”Gee, thanks Buford.” Phineas said through gritted teeth. “Listen. I’ve got the last football game of the season coming, and I’ve gotta focus on that instead of my… emotions. Leave me alone.”

”Alright,” Ferb said. “If you feel that strongly about it.”


	7. Chapter 7

_I didn’t_ want _to leave him, it’s just that if we’re seen together… people might suspect. I know, I know, it’s ridiculous, but I’m just nervous about him. Although… he is very easy to have a conversation with._

Isabella waited outside her first class, hoping her cheerleading friends would turn up soon, and sure enough, Gretchen was the first there.

”Hey, Gretch. What’s up?”

”School, obviously.”

”Huh, yeah. You excited for the big football game?”

Gretchen looked up at her. “It’s the same as every year. We only win because of that fuckboy doing something heroic and the other team is just in awe. He’s just gonna be self absorbed like always.”

Isabella clenched her fist. “He’s not like that.”

”Why are you defending him? He’s never even looked at you. You’ve said you don’t even like him at all.”

Isabella became slightly flustered. “I just meant that maybe he’s just… oh, nevermind.”

___________________

A week had passed, and Phineas had barely spoken to Isabella since their walk to school. She had hoped that it meant something to both of them, since she had no idea that Phineas could be so friendly and nice.

_Maybe his fuckboy personality is just a facade. Maybe he isn’t really like that. Perhaps it’s just a ploy to get girls to like him and hang off every word he says._

Isabella sighed. _Maybe I need to get closer to him to peel away the false layers of his personality._

She looked out her bedroom window again and saw the brothers climb into Ferb’s old car. She checked her watch. _It’s 8pm! Wh-- oh, boys night out, probably. It is Friday, after all. I wonder what they’re doing._

She imagined him falling for her again. It had been a while since she had been in Phineasland, anyways.

_He made Ferb stop the car, and he jumped out and ran across the street. Her bedroom door opened with such force, creating a gust of wind that sent spare papers flying. He stood in the doorway with one had on the doorknob and the other on the frame, looking into her eyes._

_“I don’t want to be that fuckboy anymore. I don’t care about that at all. It’s you I care about, Isabella.” He walked over to her, taking her hands in his. “Screw everything. Let’s just spend the rest of our lives together.”_

_Phineas leant towards her, and held the side of her face in his palm. They looked into each other eyes again, and kissed gently._

”Isa, I’m home!”

Isabella sat upright, realising her mother had come back from work. She met her mother in the kitchen and smiled. “How was it tonight, Mom?”

”Pretty busy.” She studied her daughter’s face. “You look flushed, Isa, are you alright?”

”Oh, it’s fine Mom. I was just… practicing for cheerleading.”

Vivian smiled. “How long until the big game? You keep telling me, I know, but I keep forgetting.”

”Next week,” Isabella said, opening the fridge only to have her mother shut it and give her a look. “We’re planning on practicing every day after school so I’ve gotta clear my schedule for that.”

”Ah, right.” Vivian brought a plate in front of her. “I brought back some new food from the restaurant, would you like to try it?”

Isabella peered at it. “Uh… I’m good. I’m gonna head to bed, so goodnight.”

Her mother seemed surprised, but wished her goodnight as she left the room.

_Oh, Phineas. I wanna talk to you._

________________

The next afternoon, the sun was shining and the heat was just perfect. Not too hot, but comfortable enough to sunbathe in.

Isabella spent most of her afternoon inside, however, as she didn’t really feel like soaking up the sun.

That was until she saw something she never thought she would see.

There he was, reclining on a lawn chair in his front yard with his sunglasses pushed up into his head, not covering his eyes.

Phineas “Bad-boy” Flynn wasn’t wearing his dark sunglasses?

The strongest urge was pulling her towards him, and she just felt like she had to look into his eyes. To see what colour they were. Icy blue? Four-leaf-clover green? Mysterious and multicoloured hazel?

Isabella took her own sunglasses and a cap, and stuck her feet in her flip-flops before crossing the street to greet him in his front yard.

”Oh, hey Isabella. What’s going on?” He squinted in the sunlight.

“Just… saw you here and wondered if you’d like some company.”

He smiled sweetly. “That would be nice, thank you.”

She sat cross legged on the ground next to his chair, and noticed he was holding a book. “What’s that?”

”Huh? Oh, just something for English class. Gotta finish it by Monday.”

”’The Crucible’,” Isabella read.

”Yeah,” Phineas said, snapping it shut. “It’s not that good. Maybe I’ll just read it later.”

“Mm.” Isabella started picking the grass. “You’ve started sitting out here way more than usual, haven’t you?”

”I guess I have. Maybe something’s convincing me.”

The raven-haired girl smiled at the ground. “Maybe so.”

The two listened to the sound of trees rustling, birds chirping and cars driving by on nearby streets.

”So, what have you been up to today?”

”Oh, nothin’ much. Pretty much just studying, and occasionally practicing our new cheer routine.”

”Ooh, can I see some of it?”

She smirked at the redhead. “No.”

“Aw, why not?”

”Its a surprise.” She noticed him looking at her, and his face softened. She looked into his eyes.

She hadn’t expected it. Deep, dark, blue eyes gazed back at her. _You could go swimming in those eyes._

“You’ve got nice eyes,” she said without hesitation.

”Huh?” Phineas became flustered quickly, and pulled his glasses back over his eyes. “Oh, uh… yeah. Thanks,” he chuckled nervously.

”I apologise if this is a personal question, but why do you wear them all the time?”

Phineas layer his head back against the chair, and sighed. “It’s… gosh, I don’t know how to explain it.”

”I’m sorry…” Isabella said.

”No, it’s okay. I’ve been thinking about it anyways.”

Isabella sat up inquisitively. “How do you mean?”

Phineas smirked and looked over the top of his glasses. “You’ll see later.”

The raven-haired girl smiled suspiciously, and studied him as he reclined on his lawn chair. Stray hairs fell from his head, an indicator that his hair hadn’t been slicked back in a while.

”Excited for the game next week?” Isabella said after a moment of quiet.

“Oh, wow, I almost forgot about that. Yeah, I’m looking forward to it. Jefferson County High are going down!” Phineas laughed. “You excited?”

“Yeah. We’ve got a new routine, so it should be good.”

A small vibration came from Phineas’s phone. “Dammit.”

”What’s up?”

”Oh, uh, Ferb’s coming back soon. Uh, listen, don’t take this personally, but I just don’t wanna let him see you with me.”

”This is probably a dumb question, but why?”

”He’s trying to get me a girlfriend, and you’re-- I mean, he might think there’s something… y’know.” He gestured vaguely between them.

Isabella smiled sweetly. “I get it. I wouldn’t want my friends to see me with you, either. Nothing personal, I swear. I have the same reason as you.”

Phineas’s smile slowly grew. “How about I give you my number, and we can talk more about it?”

”Sounds great!”

After exchanging numbers, Isabella pushed her sunglasses back up her nose and crossed the street. She waved at him from her front door and disappeared into her house.

_Whoa. He feels exactly the same way as me. How unusual._


	8. Chapter 8

Ferb’s car pulled up almost as soon as Isabella went back inside her house, and Phineas was glad. He loved talking to her, but it was a struggle trying to keep her as a friend and also staying around his brother and friends.

“What’s happening, little brother?”

“Nothin’ much.” Phineas replied, his nose now in the book he was pretending to read.

“Obviously.”

The redhead looked up. “Where were you?”

“Out,” said the green-haired teen, before walking around the side of the house to enter through the kitchen. 

Phineas rolled his eyes and checked the time. _Half four._ He decided to pack up his things and disappear back to his room. 

Over the week he had decorated and made his bedroom up to exactly how he wanted.

It was dark, and definitely how people would have expected it. And he hoped that maybe Isabella would see it someday.

How would he get a girl into his bedroom if his mom was often home and Ferb kept hassling him about getting a girlfriend?

Phineas sat in the window nook, and stared out the window into the neighbourhood. That was the moment he was unexpectedly thrown into Isabella-land. He thought it was pretty overdue.

_He heard a gentle knocking on his bedroom door. He doesn’t expect the girl from across the street to be standing behind the door._

_He invited her in with a gesture of his hand, and they sit on his bed together. With just one look, they knew exactly what was about to happen._

_They begin hungrily kissing, and oh, this is what Phineas has wanted for months. Her lips on his were soft, yet so powerful. His hands shifted onto her waist, while hers wrapped around his neck. The kiss became more intense--_

A loud knocking on his door interrupted, and Phineas’s eyes snapped open. He checked how flushed his face was in the mirror before opening his door, seeing his mother on the other side of it.

”Honey, I appreciate that you’ve got your own room now, but keeping the door shut isn’t happening, okay? Even if you haven’t got someone else in here with you.”

”Did you come up here to actually tell me something?”

”Oh, I did. Your father and I are going out for the evening, so dinner is on you and Ferb. I’ve left some money on the kitchen counter if you want to grab some pizza or something. We should be back around 11. See ya!”

”Bye, Mom.”

He sat back on his bed. Ferb came up the hallway and leaned in Phineas’s doorway.

”Well, if they’re going out, I want to. Wanna come?”

Phineas shrugged. “Nah. I’ll stay in tonight.”

Ferb raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

”Yes, I’m sure.”

”Alright. I’ll make it back before Mum and Dad do. Have fun on your own!” He smirked at his brother and left the room.

Phineas waited until he was sure Ferb was gone to call Isabella.

She answered almost immediately. “Hey, Phineas. What’s going on?”

”Well… my whole house is empty tonight. I mean, except for me. I just wondered… well, uh, do you wanna come round? I’m gonna get pizza for dinner, we could share it.”

”It sounds great, Phineas. I’ll see you in a bit!”

He smiled into his phone. “See ya.”

 _It’s not a date. I’m just having pizza with the girl from across the street in my empty house. It’s obviously not a date._

He did decide to make his room a bit tidier, if something were to happen. They didn’t even consider each other friends, but the rate things were going, something might have happened.

He went downstairs, and as soon as he got to the bottom step, the doorbell rang. _Perfect timing._

Phineas opened the door, and let her in with a smile and an arm gesture. She looked around, and chuckled.

”I’m just gonna keep getting surprised by you, aren’t I?”

”How do you mean?”

”Your house is just… so different to what I expected. I’m greeted with such a cosy, warm house when I honestly expected something clinical and cold.”

”Life is surprising, Isabella.” He smiled at her. “Would you like something to drink?”

“What have you got?” Isabella followed him into the kitchen, and Phineas opened the refrigerator.

We’ve got some juice,” he said, pulling out the bottle.

”Sure,” she said with a grin.

Phineas poured them both glasses each and they sat at the breakfast bar to drink.

”So why is everyone gone, anyways?”

”Oh, Mom and Dad are having an evening together and Ferb decided to hang out with the boys.”

“And you decided to stay on your own?”

”Eh, going out is overrated. I like staying home and watching films.”

”Me too,” Isabella said. “Often the cheerleading girls will ask if I want to go with them someplace, but I just get bored so quickly. It sucks when you’re not having fun.”

”Yeah, it does.”

Quiet fell between the two, and they gazed into each other’s eyes for a second.

Phineas smiled gently before checking the time on his phone. “It’s almost 6, how about we order that pizza?”

_________________

The two teenagers ate their pizza while watching some typical Saturday night television. Neither of them thought about the fact they were sitting quite close together on the sofa.

Phineas dusted his hands off on his pants and took the empty box to the kitchen, with Isabella following him.

An idea struck the redhead. “Hey! I finished my bedroom, did you wanna come and see it?”

Isabella smiled. “Okay…”

They quietly travelled up the stairs and through the hallway, passing old baby photos of Phineas and his siblings.

”Whoa, your hair used to be bright red?”

Phineas chuckled nervously. “Uh, yeah, it did. It’s naturally that colour.” He slicked his hair back. 

”Hmm, I think I like the darker one more.”

”You and me both, Isabella.”

Phineas opened the door to his bedroom, and saw Isabella smirk as she looked around.

”Now _this_ is the the Phineas Flynn I know. I sure like your burgundy bedspread.”

“Thanks,” the boy in question said as they sat down on it. Isabella looked around a bit more before resting her eyes on Phineas.

In that moment, Phineas barely thought. All his instincts controlled his actions. He took Isabella’s hands, leaned in, and kissed her.

 _Wait, hold on a second. Is she kissing me back? Does she really like me too?_

Isabella’s hands travelled to the back of his head, while Phineas’s wrapped around her waist. Their kiss became more intense -- and didn’t get interrupted.

How could anything be so perfect? The girl of his dreams was really kissing him back. And it was so good, her lips were softer than he had expected, but they fitted so well against his. She was the perfect size to wrap his arms around. He felt like it was just meant to be.

The two separated to try and catch their breaths, and Phineas gazed at her in awe.

Isabella noticed his expression. “What’s going on?”

”You… you like me too?”

She giggled. “Yes, yes I do.” She placed a hand on his chest. “I like you a lot.”

Phineas’s expression changed to a relieved one. “I’m so glad.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Phineas, calm down. He’s not gonna be home for a while.”

“Yeah, but he’s already texted me saying he’s coming home. It’s late anyway, you should be in your own house. Come on, I’ll walk you across the street.”

Isabella sighed. “Okay. I just wanna stay here with you, though.”

“Me too, Izzy. But you know that I’m terrified of him seeing us together,” Phineas said as they stood up.

He wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked back downstairs and across the street.

The boy kissed her on the cheek as they stood on the porch. “I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

Isabella smiled. “Okay.” She wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same. He kissed her on top of the head.

”I’ll see you on Monday,” the raven-haired girl said as she separated from him, and opened her front door.

He smiled. “See you.”

Isabella went inside, and he put his hands in his pockets before crossing the street. The nights were still cold, but the days were definitely getting warmer. Summer was on the way.

Phineas jogged upstairs, and as soon as he got to his room he heard Ferb’s car pull up in the driveway.

 _Good timing,_ he thought.

A text appeared on Phineas’s phone from his mother. **_We’ll be home in 10!_**

Phineas travelled back downstairs to meet his brother in the kitchen. “Mom and Dad are gonna be home soon, I bet you’re glad you got here when you did.”

”I almost didn’t leave,” said the green-haired teen. “Buford wanted me to stay with him but I convinced him to come home. I didn’t tell him about my ‘sneaking out’.”

”Well, he for sure would have teased you about it. Where did you go, anyway?”

“Pretty much just into town and around bars. I didn’t drink though, Mum and Dad would have killed me if they found out I had a hangover tomorrow. You should have come with us though. What did you end up doing?”

”Uh, y’know. Had some pizza and watched some movies.” He wasn’t lying, he just didn’t mention Isabella.

”You’ve lost some of your bad boy image,” Ferb said as he studied his brother. “I mean, grey sweatpants and a blue shirt? That’s not like you at all. Are you all good?”

”I’m fine, Ferb.”

His brother smirked. “I still think we should get you a girlfriend. Maybe you’ll go back to normal.”

”To be perfectly honest, Ferb, I think I would change a lot if I had one.”

The back door opened, and Linda and Lawrence entered through it. “Oh, hi boys.”

Phineas turned his attention. ”Hi, Mom. How was your night?”

Pretty nice. Although the restaurant was quite busy. What did you boys get up to?”

”Oh, we just watched some films and had pizza. Pretty chill night.”

”How nice. Well, your father and I are gonna hit the hay, so goodnight!”

”Night, Mom.”

Phineas went back up to his room and shut the door. He pulled off his shirt, and realised it had a faint trace of Isabella’s scent. It was sweet, and floral, and reminded him of the color pink.

 _Oh, I could get used to that._

_________________

On Monday, Ferb gathered with Buford and Baljeet.

”We’ve got to do something about Phineas. He’s hardly a bad boy anymore! He didn’t come to town with us on Saturday, instead he stayed at home watching films and eating pizza. Like a normal teenager!”

”I think it’s girlfriend time, dude,” said Buford. “What about that Isabella girl?”

”She has never seemed interested in him,” Baljeet said. “Has she ever swooned in the hallway for him?”

”No, no she hasn’t,” Ferb interjected. “What about one of the other cheerleaders?”

”Alright, how about Katie? Or Adyson? Not Gretchen though, I hear she’s still pissed at you.”

”I’d never get my brother together with one of my exes, and you know that. Perhaps we have to cast our net a little wider.”

And just like that, the cheerleading girls (sans Isabella) came strutting up the hallway, and Ferb caught their attention.

”Hi, uh, Adyson.”

”What’s going on, Ferb?”

The teen in question sighed. “It’s about Phineas.”

Adyson squealed quietly. “What about him?”

”We’re tryna set him up with Isabella,” Buford said before Ferb could say anything.

All the girls in the group giggled. “We’ve been thinking about it for months,” said Katie. “But they don’t seem interested in each other at all.”

“Yes,” said Baljeet. “Phineas says he does not even want a girlfriend.”

”Ugh, we’re definitely going to have to work hard for this,” said Adyson. “Where are they, anyways?”

All the teens looked around.

”I haven’t seen Phineas since he left the house this morning. He said he was walking to school, which he’s been doing a lot more lately.”

”Yeah, Izzy doesn’t bus with us anymore,” said Gretchen. “I think she walks now. But surely she’d be at school already?” She checked her watch. “School starts in five minutes!”

“Uh, hey guys,” a voice behind them said. “What’s going on?”

Isabella poked her head up and the group made room for her in the circle.

”Where have you been?” Katie asked.

”Walking, obviously. I left a little bit late today.”

”Alright,” said Adyson. “We were just a bit worried, y’know. You’re usually so on time.

“Well, uh, I got held up. By my mom.”

The bell rang, and the groups split and headed to their classes. Phineas came around the corner of the hallway and met Ferb as he walked in the door.

”Where have you been?” asked the green-haired teen.

Phineas shrugged. “Walking.”


	10. Chapter 10

The ‘bad boys’ sat at their regular table in the cafeteria, and the cheerleaders sat at theirs. They were so far apart, and both Phineas and Isabella wanted to be nearer to each other.

Phineas occasionally looked over at his girlfriend, and she would look back. He refrained from making faces at her, just in case the other boys saw. 

“You’re awfully quiet today,” said Ferb. 

The redhead looked up. “Huh? Am I? Oh.”

“Somethin’ on your mind?” Buford asked.

“The game,” Phineas answered, and rested his chin in his hands.

“You have never been this nervous for a game before,” Baljeet said. “What is it this time?”

“Well… y’know, it’s the last game of the season and I don’t wanna let Danville High down. They’re relying on me.”

At that moment, some of the boys from the team came up to the table with a Danville High flag and pom-poms, cheering.

“You excited for the game on Friday?” asked one with wavy brown hair.

“Uh, I sure am, Django!” Phineas stood up and held his fist up. “Can’t wait to crush those Jefferson County High guys!”

He sounded convincing, but the three boys sitting at the table knew he was faking it. 

Phineas high-fived them all and sat down, with most of the cafteteria now looking at him. 

“Okay, now I’m excited. I just needed a bit of a pep, that’s all.” It was true. He hadn’t really focused on the game until now, even though he had talked it up for the past few weeks.

He pushed his glasses up on his nose, and gave one of his signature flirty looks to a girl sitting at a table near them. He then looked over at the cheerleading table again, and saw Isabella look back at her tray in disappointment.

________________

”Uh, don’t wait up for me, guys. There’s something I’ve gotta do.”

”See you at home, then?”

Phineas nodded at his brother and waved the boys goodbye. He headed in the direction of Isabella’s last class, which was chemistry.

He knew that Isabella liked to stay back for a couple of minutes and talk to her teacher, so luckily most other kids had gone from the hallways when he got there.

He peered through the window in the door, and saw Isabella packing her stuff into her backpack. She threw it over her shoulder, and exited the class.

”Hey, Izzy. Listen, before you say anything, I want to apologise,” he said, taking his sunglasses off.

”Uh… about lunch?”

”Exactly,” Phineas said as they started walking. “I saw you look down disappointedly after you saw me eye-flirt with that girl and I just wanted to tell you that it’s all part of the bad-boy thing. That wasn’t me. I was just pretending.”

Isabella slowed down and looked up at him. “Okay, so… is the bad boy thing like… a facade to you?”

”Yeah, it is,” he responded quietly. “But if you’re free for a little while I can show you something I think you’d like.”

”Like what?”

”Depends if you’re free or not.” Phineas smirked at her.

Isabella checked her watch. “You know what? I am.” She smiled up at him.

“Alright!”

The two teens hopped down the front steps of school, and walked in the direction of home.

Phineas took Isabella’s pinky finger in his as they walked through the empty streets. Isabella unhooked and their hands clasped together instead.

“Uh…” Phineas began.

”Look around,” said Isabella. “There’s nobody here. It’s fine,” she smiled up at him. Phineas squeezed her hand.

He lead them to the park, and found the perfect spot. He pulled a small picnic blanket from his backpack, and saw the confused look on Isabella’s face.

”Why are we here?”

Phineas chuckled. “We’re at a park with a blanket to sit on. Have a guess.”

”A picnic?” The boy nodded. “But… how…?”

”You’d be surprised at how prepared I am,” said Phineas, pulling out a small box with snacks inside it.

Isabella snuggled up beside him and kissed him on the cheek. “This is sweet, Phin. Thank you.”

”It’s my pleasure, Izzy.” He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

A few light kisses lead to a heated makeout session. It didn’t last too long, what with them both looking out for any of their friends just in case they were seen.

”So, uh… I’ve got a plan for Friday,” said Phineas. “Wanna hear it?”

_________________

The couple kissed goodbye down the street from their houses. They made sure to both arrive at their houses at different times in case somebody like Ferb was watching through the window, and thinking it was ‘suspicious’ when they were across the street from each other. Ferb wasn’t home when Phineas walked up the front steps, so he was glad.

 _Must have gone to the mall with Buford and Baljeet. Don’t they have better things to do? Oh, right. They don’t._

Phineas jogged up the stairs and chucked his bag near his bed. He then pulled his sunglasses from his shirt collar and placed them on his bedside table. He changed into his much more comfortable clothes, as he was now feeling like his leather jacket and skinny jeans were too tight and rigid.

The bad boy image was deteriorating for sure, and he couldn’t tell if it was good or bad. Good, because he was becoming who he really wanted to be, but bad because it was why everybody liked him, and it was a part of his personality.

 _I’m sure if I were hit by a molecular separator, my component parts would be my softhearted and calm half, and my bad-boy reputation half._

He just wanted to be himself these days. Acting cool was fun for the last couple of years, and he had peaked, but being himself was much easier. And Isabella sure seemed to like him that way. So what if other people didn’t?

As he pulled a yellow t-shirt over his head, he heard the Cadillac pull up in the driveway. _Well, at least he’s home._

He didn’t bother going downstairs to greet his friends, even though he knew it was rude. He just wanted to talk to Isabella about his situation. He knew that she would understand.

So Phineas made sure his room was as sound-proof as possible, then dialed her number.

She picked up pretty quickly. “Hey, Phin. What’s going on?”

”I just needed someone to talk to, that’s all.”

”I’m all ears, babe.”

Phineas couldn’t help but blush when she said that. He was pretty weak when it came to being talked to like that.

”Well… I’m just kind of tired of being the bad boy. I just wanna be me. Not the Fabulous Phineas Flynn that everybody knows, the Phineas Flynn that my elementary school teachers remember.”

”I completely understand. And I don’t wanna make it sound difficult, but the fact you wanna become almost the opposite is gonna be hard. Everybody knows you.”

Phineas rubbed the back of his neck. “I know. I could just do it, and turn up to school with you, wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. But it’s just… other people.”

”You can be brave, Phin. You can do it. Just a question though, who knows about the facade, anyway?”

”Uh… you, and Ferb, and Mom and Dad. Also my sister Candace, but she doesn’t really count.”

”Buford and Baljeet don’t know? They think you’re really a fuckboy?”

”Uh huh,” said Phineas. “It’s probably gonna be a shock to them when they realise I’m not.”

”You might influence them. Maybe if you start by showing your true self, then others might follow, and it’ll be like Stick to the Status Quo from High School Musical.”

Phineas laughed. “It will! There probably won’t be a cafeteria musical number, though. But maybe it’ll turn out that Django likes making creme brûlée.”

Isabella chuckled. “Maybe.”

Phineas smiled, even though he knew Isabella couldn’t see him. “Thank you for this. I know it was short, but you’ve definitely given me some confidence.”

”Hey, don’t mention it. It’s the least I can do after your picnic this afternoon.”

”Well, thank you anyways. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

He could tell Isabella was smiling. “Sure,” she said. “Love you.”

Phineas paused before grinning. “Love you too.”


	11. Chapter 11

Isabella met Phineas every morning to walk with him to school, and every afternoon to walk home. She loved spending time with him, especially when they could just be themselves.

They would talk the whole time, and find out how much they really had in common. Both teens were surprised about how similar they were.

A few days after their picnic date, Phineas decided they should do something nicer. There was a new Stumbleberry Finkbat movie, and Phineas had managed to get two tickets to the premier. And of course, he invited Isabella.

Phineas grabbed his keys, a khaki green hoodie and his wallet before heading downstairs that evening.

”Where are you going?” Linda asked.

”New Stumbleberry Finkbat movie premier,” he said.

”Who with?”

Phineas blinked. “Baljeet.”

”Oh, okay. Have a good time! Be home by 10:30, though.”

”Sure thing, Mom.” He escaped out the front door and crossed the street.

He took a breath before knocking on the Garcia-Shapiro’s front door.

A few seconds later, Isabella opened the door with a big smile. “Hey, Phin. Are we good to go?”

”Yup,” he said, and he took her hand as they walked down the street. The sun was setting, and Phineas thought everything felt perfect.

”You excited for tomorrow?” Isabella asked. “I sure am.”

”Yeah, nervous and excited. I’m beginning to go off football, though.”

”Aw, that’s a shame,” the raven-haired girl said. “Maybe it’s because of how much you’ve decided to change. Your interests are changing too.”

Phineas smirked at his girlfriend. “You’re like my own little psychologist. Maybe that’s what you should do at college.”

”I’ve considered it,” she said, “but it just doesn’t appeal too much.”

”Ah.”

The two walked though the quiet, sun-setting streets, listening to the sounds of birds chirping and far-away traffic. Phineas finally felt like things were falling into place.

He squeezed Isabella’s hand, and received an inquisitive look back.

”You okay?”

”Yeah,” the boy said, and he grinned. “I’m just… really happy right now. I’ve got the girl of my dreams, and I’m finally beginning to become myself.” He squeezed her hand again.

”Well I’m glad,” Isabella said, leaning into him. “I like you even more now that you’re happy.”

__________________

While the secret movie date happened with his brother, Ferb stayed up in his room, and started on some history homework. He knew it would take a few days to finish, so he didn’t bother struggling too much with it that evening.

The green-haired teen reclined in his desk chair, putting his feet up on the table. He pulled his phone from his pocket and went through his social medias. An ad for the film his brother was seeing popped up.

 _Huh, I wonder if that’s good. I mean, the last few Finkies in the series have been kind of lame, but maybe this time it’ll be okay._ He checked his watch. _Huh, he’s got a whole hour to get home yet the movie must have finished about an hour ago. Maybe he’s still hanging around with Baljeet at the mall._

He headed downstairs for a snack. Linda saw him sneak through the kitchen and stopped him.

”It’s nine-thirty,” she said. “You’re gonna be up all night if you eat something.”

Ferb moved his hand towards the fruit bowl, and Linda raised an eyebrow. “That’s… acceptable.”

He took a bite from an apple and took it back upstairs. But instead of going to his room, he walked past the doorway and looked into Candace’s old room, which had been transformed into Phineas’s teenage den.

Ferb hadn’t really been inside, he’d just glance as he walked past or had to tell his brother something while he was in his room.

It definitely had his style. Dark bedsheets, guitars, amplifiers, his movie and band posters hung on the angled walls.

He looked around more, and noticed a pink hairband on his nightstand. _A hairband? He doesn’t even wear his hair up. Well… maybe it’s just Candace’s from when she moved out. Perhaps she left it on the floor and forgot about it._

Ferb brushed off all the thoughts. They weren’t important, and didn’t need to be overanalysed. He decided against doing more of his homework, and instead lay on his bed watching TV.

___________________

After a cliché movie-watching experience (the sneaky arm around the shoulder and the girl resting into him), the two headed home, hands clasped.

Phineas could feel Isabella shivering slightly against him. Sure, summer was well on its way, but the nights still brought chills.

”You cold? Here,” he said, taking off his hoodie. “Take this.”

She smiled up at him. “Thank you. Do you wanna come round to mine?”

”That’d be great! I’ve gotta be home by half 10, though.”

”Oh, that’s okay.” Isabella brought her keys from her pocket as they walked up to her porch. She unlocked the door, and took him by the hand directly to her bedroom.

“Whoa,” said Phineas as he walked in. “This reminds me of what my sister’s room used to look like.”

Isabella sighed. “Yeah, I’ve been meaning to redecorate, but I’ve just never had the time or motivation.”

Phineas chuckled. ”I guess we’re both changing, huh?”

The girl smiled. “Yeah.” She walked over to the window and pulled the curtain. She looked at her boyfriend, and said “just in case someone wants to… see.”

”That’s fair,” he said, and he kissed her on the neck.

Isabella seemed surprised. “Oh, starting there, are we? I like it.”

________________

A beeping sound interrupted their intimacy.

Phineas scowled. “Argh,” he said, leaning over and turning his alarm off. “20 past 10. Gotta get ready to go home. I’m sorry, Izzy.”

The girl in question pouted. “I know you have to go. My mom’s strict with curfews too.” She kissed him on the cheek before he put his shirt back on.

”I really like our dates, Phin.”

He smiled. “Me too. It’s not often I get to be myself around people. And the fact I get to do that and kiss you is even better.”

Isabella laughed. “It sure is.”

Phineas tied up his shoes, and collected his things. “Uh… you mind if I take my hoodie? It’s just that Mom will wonder where it is, otherwise.”

”Uh, yeah, that’s fine. It’s comfy, that is,” she said, pointing to the hoodie.

”Yeah, it’s nice.” He pulled it over his head. 

Isabella pulled on a baggy shirt and slid out of the bed. “I don’t want you to leave,” she said as she hugged his waist.

”Neither.” Phineas kissed her forehead and softly rubbed her back. “I had a nice time tonight.”

”Yeah, it was good,” stated Isabella. “We should watch movies together more often.”

Phineas smirked. “Yes, yes we should.”

Isabella held onto the boy’s hand as they walked through to the front door. She opened it, and they stood on the porch.

”I’ll see you tomorrow,” said Phineas.

“Bye,” Isabella said quietly after he kissed her on the cheek.

Phineas crossed the street and waved from his front door. He quietly opened it, and snuck inside.

Linda was still awake, and sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea. “Hi hon. How was the movie?”

“It was okay. Nothing to get excited about. Baljeet thought it was a waste of a movie budget.” It was true. Baljeet would have _definitely_ said such. “I’m gonna head up to bed, so goodnight.”

“‘Night, Phineas. Have a good sleep,” she said with a smile.

Phineas jogged upstairs and put his things where they belonged. He gave his hoodie a sniff, which still had Isabella’s sweet scent on it.

_Oh, what a good night._


	12. Chapter 12

Phineas took a deep breath and dialled his sister’s number. He’d been wanting to talk to her for a while, and knew she would be willing to listen. 

She picked up. “Hello?”

“Hey, Candace.”

“Oh, hi Phineas. How’s it going? What’s happening? It’s ten thirty on a Thursday, what could you possibly want?”

“Same old. Listen… there’s something I need to talk to you about. It’s something you’ve done before, and I just wanted some advice.”

“Uh… is it about sex? You’re getting a year ahead of yourself if that’s the case.”

“No, no,” said Phineas. “It’s about completely changing.”

“Oh,” said Candace. “Well… what is it you want advice for?”

“Well, you know that my kind of… image is being a bad boy? I’m tired of it. And I’m tired of pretending. I just wanna be myself. But I’m kinda scared of how people are gonna react.”

“You’re going to be absolutely fine. You’ll find your true friends when you do it because they’ll stick around. The fake friends that only hang out with you because you’re popular are gonna leave. And that’s just how it is. You might even gain some new friends.”

“But… I’m just worried about Ferb.”

“You haven’t told him?”

“No, I haven’t. Because I’m scared to.”

“Phineas, he’s your brother. You guys are best friends, he can’t just abandon you.”

“Yeah, I guess. It’s just that we’re getting a little further apart lately.”

“Why?”

“Well…” Phineas lowered his voice. “I got a girlfriend.”

“Why would that mean you’re further apart?”

“He doesn’t know about her. Nobody does. Except for you, now.”

“Oh, dang,” Candace said. “Why is she secret?”

“Because of my facade as a fuckboy! You know that. It’s cliché. I don’t want the guys to think I’m just falling for a cheerleader. But she’s so much more than that. She’s intelligent, and funny, and… sensitive…”

“Okay, okay. You like this girl. She’s a cheerleader, and you’re a football player. You don’t want the boys to know because it’s cliché?”

”The boys are just gonna think I’ve gone soft after having a girlfriend.”

” _Buford_ is gonna think that. Ferb and Baljeet might not. Besides, they might already think you two might be good together.”

”Well… Ferb did have the idea of introducing me to her a few weeks ago. I said I didn’t want to, mostly because I was nervous to talk to her.”

”That’s so cute,” said Candace. “I just think that if you want to tell everyone, then go for it. If you’re both ready then just do it.”

”Alright.”

”I’ve gotta go, but tell me how it goes, okay?”

Phineas smiled into his phone. “Sure thing, sis.”

”Bye, Phineas.”

”See ya.”

He pressed the red button on the screen, and sighed. _Man, I’m more nervous than I need to be._

__________________

After tossing and turning almost of the night, Phineas woke up the next morning with an immense feeling of anxiety. The more he thought about the events of the day, the more anxious he got.

It wasn’t just the fact he was changing for good, it was also the football game and what he had planned to do after it. Their team had won all their games all season, and that fact that he would do what he had planned if they won, weighed heavily on his shoulders.

So, he strapped on a fake smile, and prepared himself for the day.

Perry didn’t sleep on his bed anymore, as he had become used to the boys’ shared bedroom over the last 12 years. Phineas thought it felt odd that there wasn’t a warm platypus sleeping on his blankets when he woke up.

Ferb’s door was open slightly, and he saw Perry on his bed. Phineas patted his thighs to summon the platypus to him. “C’mon, old boy,” he said quietly.

Perry looked up, and jumped off the bed. He followed Phineas down the staircase and into the kitchen for his breakfast.

Linda and Lawrence sat at the dining table, their plates laden with toast crumbs. “Morning, hon,” his mother said with a smile. “Excited for the game tonight?”

”Sure am, Mom.” He scooped Perry’s food into the orange bowl, and placed it down in front of the platypus. Perry chattered in thanks, and began eating.

He looked through the large window across the street, and imagined his girlfriend waking up. She’d stretch, and swing her dainty legs over the side of the bed. She’d pull on a silk dressing gown, and toss her hair over her shoulder.

”What’s that face for?”

Phineas’s attention was dragged away from the window to his mother. “Huh?” He cleared his throat and straightened up. “Oh, uh… nothing.”

Linda chuckled softly and looked back at the newspaper in her hands.

_________________

_Oh, I…_ _I wanna be with you everywhere…_

”Isn’t that Fleetwood Mac?” Ferb asked when he heard Phineas humming the tune.

He thought for a moment while spitting his toothpaste. “Uh, yeah, I think it is. Nice song.”

Ferb cocked an eyebrow. “Mm. Uh… do you want a ride today?”

“No, I’m good.”

“You sure? Don’t you wanna look good for the day of the big game?”

Phineas hesitated before answering. “Yeah. I guess. I’ll be like five minutes.”

He darted back to his room, and pulled his phone out to text Isabella.

_**Hey babe, I’m not gonna walk this morning because Ferb wants me to look good for the lead up to the game today. Sorry! See you at school?** _

Phineas read the text over a few times before sending it. Then he swung his backpack over his shoulder and met Ferb downstairs.

He felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled his phone out and saw that Isabella had already replied.

_**That’s okay. You do what you gotta do! See you later <3 ** _

“See you later, Mom,” Phineas sang from the back door. He and Ferb climbed into the Cadillac, and drove in the direction of Baljeet’s house to pick him up.

Phineas picked the music, and decided on Red Hot Chili Peppers.

”Nice,” said Ferb as the music picked up. “You’re finally coming back to your old self.”

”Yeah, I forgot how much I liked this band.” He still loved his rock music, but almost everything else about him was about to change.

Baljeet stood on the edge of the sidewalk outside his house, with his hands in his jean pockets.

”Oh, Phineas is here for once! Good to have you back, buddy,” he said as he climbed into the back seat. “I was wondering if you’d permanently decided to leave us.”

”Well, Ferb wanted me to come with you guys because of the game tonight.”

”Are you excited for it?”

Phineas nodded. “I sure am, dude.”

________________

The boys picked up Buford a block after, and Ferb parked in the school carpark with 20 minutes to spare.

”We’re so early! What the hell?” Buford exclaimed. “Why do we need to be here this early?”

”We need to hype up Phineas for the game. Make our own small pep rally,” Ferb explained.

”Seems kinda pointless,” Buford responded. “Everybody’s already thunderstruck about it.”

”Well, we’ll pep them up some more! Nothing wrong with too much excitement, guys,” Phineas said, getting out of the car. The other boys followed, and walked into school.

Phineas slicked his hair back as he walked through the hallways, smirking at girls. It was becoming less of a force of habit, and more of an act to appear cool. However, he still sent whoever he looked at against their lockers in lust.

And yes, a classic guitar solo should have been playing. Phineas Flynn was the coolest and most popular kid at Danville High. And his gang of friends fed off his coolness and popularity.

He pulled his leather jacket outwards, and rolled his shoulders forward slightly as he did so. Wearing the jacket was more of a uniform than a choice of clothing, but he still liked to wear it.

The gang arrived at their lockers, and Phineas looked to his right to see if Isabella was there. She wasn’t, to his disappointment, but he kept up his facade as he changed books.

”So, uh, why did Dinnerbell come with us this morning?” Buford said to Ferb quietly.

”I’m trying to get him back to his old self. He’s changing a bit. He’s hardly ever going out with us, and stays home far more often than usual. I want the old ‘bad boy’ back.”

All three boys looked at Phineas for a moment. “He seems distracted,” Baljeet murmured.

”He sure does,” Buford said, closing his locker and swinging his bag back over his shoulder.

Phineas looked at the other three after he shut his locker. “Class?”

___________________

Throughout the day, other students passed Phineas in the hallway, cheering him on for the upcoming night. He cheered with them, becoming more and more excited about the game.

Isabella hardly crossed his mind through the day. He didn’t even see her walking in the hallways. But surely enough, the last bell of the school day rang, and everybody headed home.

The gang climbed back into the Cadillac, and travelled back home, dropping Buford and Baljeet off on the way.

”Hey, uh, Ferb?”

”Mm?” Ferb looked over at his brother as they drove back to their house.

”Would you mind helping me practice a bit for the game? I wanna hype myself up a bit more, if that’s okay.”

Ferb considered for a moment, and agreed. “Sure. Just tossing the ball around?”

”Yup,” Phineas said. They arrived in the driveway, and Phineas immediately ran inside to change into some sportier clothes.

”Must be eager,” Ferb said to himself as he climbed the stairs at a normal pace.


	13. Chapter 13

Phineas placed his football helmet on his head, and huddled with his teammates.

“Alright boys,” he said. “This is the championship. We’re at three quarters, we’ve done this before, and we know how hard those Jefferson County guys play. But we know how to beat them! We’ve got this, right?”

“Hell yeah, we do!” Django yelled. 

“That’s the spirit! Now let’s crush those guys!”

The whole team whooped and cheered before heading out to the field. Phineas saw the cheerleaders already performing their routine. He smiled at Isabella, and she smiled back.

“Go Danville High!” sang the cheerleaders. 

Phineas looked around at the stands, and saw Ferb, Buford and Baljeet, and his parents sitting near the front. 

Their coach gave them some instruction. “We got one quarter of the game left. Y’all are tied, but all you guys gotta do is keep scorin’. You’ve beat this team before, and y’all can do it again. I believe in all of you! Now, at the right moment, Flynn’s gunna perform his special move, and bamboozle the other team. Then Brown is gonna swoop in and save the game, right?”

A whistle blew on the field. “You guys got this!” their coach yelled as he walked back to the sideline.

“Alright, 12 minutes left to perform miracles!” Phineas tried his best to sound enthused. 

The crowd started up as the players got into their positions. The cheerleaders shook their pom-poms and cheered with excitement.

The ref’s whistle blew again, and the game began again. The players’ sweaty bodies slammed against each other in tackles, and Phineas played harder than he ever thought he would.

He remembered his family and friends up on the bleachers. They were all watching him, and he couldn’t let them down. He also remembered Isabella, and didn’t want to let her down either. Phineas knew that he’d have to keep playing hard for the next twelve minutes.

Danville scored. Then Jefferson County. Then Danville. And Jefferson County again. It went back and forth.

Eleven minutes and fifty seconds later, Phineas called out to his team. “10 seconds, guys!”

He looked at the scoreboard briefly. _Still tied. If we can get this last one, that’s it! We’ll have done it._

The ball was tossed to Phineas as he prepared to jump. His knees bent, and he ascended in a spiral into the air, making the other team look up at him instead of the game.

”Django! Now!” Phineas threw the ball in Django’s direction. He caught it as he ran, running as fast as his legs could carry him into the other team’s end zone.

”Touchdown!”

The timing buzzer went off as the crowd burst into celebration. The Danville High team lifted Django and Phineas onto their shoulders as the cheerleaders shook their pom-poms again, running over to the boys.

Phineas jumped to the ground, pulling his helmet off and jogging towards Isabella.

”You won!” Isabella exclaimed as she hugged him. “You did it!”

”Yeah, we did. You ready?”

Isabella nodded, and kissed him, stretching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. A whole new set of cheers started up.

”Am I seeing this? Is it really happening?” Ferb looked at his brother on the field, and back at Buford and Baljeet.

”Sure is real, my friend,” Buford said. “I knew there was a good reason he’s changing. He’s gonna go soft on us now.”

Phineas went back over to the team as the announcer cleared his throat. “Danville High have won the championship!” A large trophy was given to Phineas, and he held it up. The cheering started yet again.

The three boys climbed down the stands to the pitch, meeting the cheerleading girls near the sideline.

Adyson had the biggest smile. “They did it themselves. We didn’t even need to plan it.”

Isabella and Phineas walked over to the large friend group, with Phineas’s hand around his girlfriend’s waist. They both couldn’t help but smile.

“You two…” Ferb started.

Phineas smirked and nodded. “It’s been a week, and well… I thought everybody deserved to know. The only person who knew was Candace.”

”Of course,” Ferb muttered under his breath.

”Bro, don’t get cut up. The only reason we didn’t say anything was because we though _you_ guys would think it’s cliché.”

”Well,” Adyson interjected, “for what it’s worth, I think it’s adorable.”

The rest of the cheerleading girls agreed in nods and a chorus of “yeah”’s. Isabella smiled sweetly.

Phineas smiled down at the girl in his arm, and kissed her. Adyson squealed, overwhelmed with adoration.

_________________

”Uh, is it okay if I go across the street?” Phineas asked Linda as they arrived home.

”What’s across the street?” Ferb asked.

”Isabella’s house.”

Ferb raised his eyebrows. “You’re joking.” Linda briefly nodded to Phineas and she and Lawrence vacated upstairs.

”Nope,” Phineas said. “She’s lived here almost as long as we have. I can’t believe we didn’t know.”

”If I’d have known, you’d have been dating a lot sooner.”

Phineas chuckled. “Well, I know that you were thinking about setting me up with her, but what about Isabella’s friends? Surely they wanted to do something about us?”

Ferb sighed. “Well… we did meet up and thought about doing something, but the girls thought Isabella wouldn’t have wanted to, because she hadn’t shown any interest in you.”

”Huh.”

The green-haired teen looked at his brother suspiciously. “You said you didn’t even want a girlfriend, yet here you are.”

Phineas leered at his brother. “It was to keep you from trying to get me a girlfriend, when I already liked Isabella. Besides, you’re my brother and you would have teased me so much if you’d set me up with her.”

”How long did you like her for?”

”I don’t remember a time I _didn’t_ like her.”

”Crikey,” said Ferb. He looked at his watch as he yawned. “I’m gonna head off to bed. Have fun with your girlfriend.” He grinned at Phineas.

”Oh, I will.”

Phineas headed upstairs for a quick shower, then threw a baggy white shirt on with some jeans. He shoved his shoes on and took his pair of keys and his phone. After a second thought, he took a small silver packet out of his nightstand, and headed out the door.

He knocked on the door, and Isabella answered. She smiled, took his hand and lead him to her room.

She wasn’t wearing much, just a loose burgundy crop-top with baggy shorts. Phineas could tell she wasn’t wearing a bra.

“My mom’s at the restaurant until 11. We’ve got some time.”

Phineas smirked, and cocked an eyebrow. “Good,” he said in a lower voice, wrapping his arms around her waist.

______________________

“How was it?”

Phineas looked at his brother with annoyance. “Can you let me get on the other side of the door before asking me questions?”

Ferb chuckled. “Alright, alright. But really.”

”Bro, I’m not telling you about my dating life,” Phineas said as he shut the door behind him. “I never asked about your girls, why do you need to know about mine?”

Ferb shrugged. “Just curious.”

Phineas rolled his eyes before heading back upstairs.

He checked his phone for any social updates, and saw that there were several pictures of him and Isabella kissing after the game last night. _Ah, I guess everyone knows now. That’s okay, it’s what we planned. Wait!_ He looked up sharply.

He dialed his sister’s number again, and she picked up quickly.

“Hey Phineas! How are you?”

”Pretty good actually! I rang to tell you about how it went down.”

Candace gasped. “Does that mean Ferb knows now?”

”Uh huh,” Phineas said. “And apparently everybody else, too. There’s been photos shared around on social media of me and Isabella kissing after the football game. The word definitely got around quickly.”

”I think you’ve forgotten how popular you are. If anything happens to you, people wanna know.”

”True,” said Phineas. “I’m doing my whole ‘changing myself’ thing on Monday. I’m planning on walking into school with pretty normal clothes. And I’m not gonna wear my sunglasses, either.”

“Bold move,” said Candace. “That’s one of the things you said you’d never do.”

”Yeah, well, heaps of leather, tight jeans and sunglasses for a few years kinda makes you hate it. I’m much more into sweatpants and loose shirts.”

”Oh, you and me both, Phineas. Look, you’re gonna be fine, even if you’re not worried. I’m guessing now it’s become easier to do this now that you’ve revealed your relationship.”

”Boy, I’ll say,” Phineas chuckled. “But yeah, I think I’ll be okay. People are either gonna love me or hate me, and I just have to deal with that.”

”Exactly,” Candace said with command. “Uh, I gotta go, but I’ll see you in a few weeks for summer vacation!”

”Gosh, I keep forgetting how close that is. See you then!”

”Bye. Hope Monday goes well!”

”Thanks, sis.”

Phineas barely said his last word before he heard the beeping noise. He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. Everything was falling into place. School was almost over, he had revealed his relationship to the whole Tri-state Area, and was about to become himself among his peers at school. Phineas definitely felt like most of the weight had been taken off his shoulders.

__________________

Monday morning arrived, and Phineas grinned almost as soon as he woke up. _This is it! The day I finally become Phineas Flynn._

He headed to the bathroom for a quick shower, then put on his navy sweatpants and a yellow and white striped shirt. He bounded downstairs and saw that Perry already had his breakfast.

”Morning, hon,” said Linda.

”Morning, Mom,” he returned with a smile.

”You seem happy this morning,” his mother said with curiosity. “What’s happening?”

”I’m just excited to not wear my whole leather ensemble.”

Linda looked him up and down. “Good choice. Casual suits you much better.”

”Thanks Mom,” Phineas said as he got his breakfast ready.

”So, what’s Isabella like? I’ve never really seen her, even though I’ve gone across the street to Vivian’s plenty of times.”

Phineas looked up. “Wait, you know her mom?”

”Yeah, we did lots of stuff together when you kids were about 10. She works at Nosh Olé in town.”

”Oh, that makes sense. That’s the restaurant that’s always busy, right?”

”Mhmm,” said Linda. “But what’s Isabella like?”

”She’s kind, and sweet, and… perfect.”

Linda smiled at her son. “Oh, young love. That’s adorable.” 

Phineas blushed, making both Linda and Lawrence chuckle.

__________________

”I suppose you don’t want a ride this morning?” Ferb asked.

Phineas shook his head. “I’m walking with Izzy.”

Ferb was hit with a small realisation. “Wait, all those times you walked to school… it was with Isabella?”

”Sure was, bro. I’m surprised you didn’t realise ‘til now.” Phineas checked the time. “Oops, gotta go if I’m gonna make it on time. See you in class?”

Ferb nodded, and Phineas went downstairs and across the street. Isabella was just coming out of the front door as Phineas reached the sidewalk on her side.

“Morning,” Phineas said.

Isabella smiled. “Good morning. I’m so proud of you,” she said, gazing at him.

”What for? The change, or winning the championship?”

Isabella thought for a moment. “Both,” she said. Phineas clasped his hand with hers, and they started to walk down the street.

For the duration of their walk, they talked about how they thought people would react to their relationship and Phineas changing his whole facade.

”I’m kind of excited,” Phineas said. “People are definitely gonna celebrate the championship and our relationship, but I’ve got no idea about how they’ll react to me, personally.”

Isabella squeezed his hand gently. “It’ll be fine. Like Candace said, your true friends will show when this happens.”

As they approached school, most people cheered for the couple. Phineas grinned and high-fived them, passing them in the hallways. Other students looked him up and down, eyeing up his suspiciously casual fashion choice.

___________________

By lunchtime, word had gotten around about Phineas and Isabella. The two friend groups had joined, and now sat at a larger table.

”People are staring,” Adyson said to Phineas.

He gave her an expression of confusion. “Why?”

”Duh? You’ve ditched your fuckboy uniform?” Adyson said, before Gretchen nudged her with annoyance.

“Yeah,” said Buford. “What happened to that, anyways? You’re not going soft on us, are ya?”

Phineas rolled his eyes. _Candace was right._ “Just because I now have a girlfriend doesn’t mean I’m going soft. I’m just… I don’t like the leather and jeans thing anymore.”

Buford put a hand on his chest. “I am so hurt! You were the main man of our gang, now ya ditching ya branding?”

Phineas looked at his friend. “I’m doing what I feel is right, Buford. You could do the same, if you want.”

Buford looked down at the table, and stayed quiet for a while.

”So,” Adyson said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. “How did you become a thing? Since none of us saw, anyways.”

Phineas and Isabella looked at each other. “Well, it just kind of happened, really,” said the redhead. “We were sitting in my room, and we kissed. Pretty much an instant relationship.”

”Cliché,” said Baljeet under his breath.

Phineas looked at him. “We’ve already established that it’s cliche. Even though you guys,” he looked at the cheerleaders, “think it’s sweet and adorable.”

”It is!” said Holly.

Isabella giggled. “Well, I just wanna thank all of you for supporting us. We honestly had no idea what you guys would think, and the fact you and everyone else in the whole school likes it… well, that’s a bonus.”

Phineas wrapped his arm around Isabella and squeezed her shoulders. A classic love song should have been playing when they spent time together. Yeah, it was cliché, but it was so good that it didn’t matter. A popular football player falling in love with a quiet cheerleader was so typical, yet so unexpected. And Phineas and Isabella were proud to be part of the biggest cliché at Danville High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it, and just really enjoyed the feel of this AU. see you in the next fic!


End file.
